Desde tu realidad
by Mukuro kun
Summary: Le miraba todos los días por la ventana sin darse cuenta de que había caído presa del embrujo de ese joven, le había robado sus pensamientos y los había reemplazado con dos simples palabras: Deseo tenerte


Antes que nada, bienvenidos a esta extraña historia, si llegan a encontrarla algo más que rara, es más que comprensible, después de todo fue escrita en un desvelo.

Aun así, sepan que está dedicada con amor a las fans de esta pareja.

Disfruten...

Kufufu~

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni lucro con sus personajes, esto es meramente con el fin de entretener.**

_Mirando desde tu realidad_

Desde la ventana de su casa le observaba cada mañana, era de las pocas ventajas que realmente tenía el poseer una vivienda en el centro de la ciudad, podía ver sin salir lo que ocurría en las concurridas calles. Desde hacía dos semanas que no se despegaba de la ventana, fijaba sus ojos lilas en dirección a la calle para verle, siempre chocaba su pálida frente contra el cristal, logrando que algunos de sus cabellos blancos cayeran con rebeldía, murmuraba un nombre en la soledad de su sala.

_Mukuro_

Miraba hacia las personas que se congregaban en la pequeña plaza y alrededor de un simple muchacho de ropas estrafalarias, su cabello largo cubría en algo sus mejillas de porcelana fina (a pesar que se notaban los años que había pasado el jovencito en las calles, él poseía esa piel inmaculada), hacía contraste el color azulado de sus hebras con la piel, lo más extraordinario de esa persona era el color de sus ojos.

Uno rojo como el granate y el otro tan azul como el agua del océano, ambos colores tan fríos que mandaban un escalofrío hacia la espalda del de ojos lilas.

_Quiero tenerte_

Eran las dos palabras que se repetían a diario en la cabeza del joven observador mientras se hacía otras preguntas, claro todas ellas dirigidas a la persona de la plaza, ese muchacho que realizaba trucos de magia para ganarse un poco de dinero para sobrevivir en las calles.

¿Por qué le observaba a diario si para él era sencillo obtenerle cuando él quisiera? Después de todo, Byakuran, el espectador era uno de los más poderosos criminales de Italia. Sus hazañas eran más que reconocidas por otras organizaciones delictivas y temidos eran sus pasos así como sus letales palabras.

¿Qué le detenía de obtener a un simple huérfano de la calle, un simple don nadie que solo se ganaba la vida con falsas ilusiones de maravillas imposibles?

_Esos ojos_

Si… esa mirada que se clavaba en su ventana cada día. El chico trabajaba sin mirar hacia el cristal que separaba al de ojos lilas con el muchacho del cabello azulado como la noche, ya hasta el final de la jornada era cuando el muchacho volteaba hacia su espectador cotidiano, le miraba con tanta intensidad que había llegado a hacer estremecer al criminal más temido del país.

Por las noches, Byakuran recordaba la mirada gélida e intensa al mismo tiempo, entre sus piernas nacía el deseo por tocarle, por hacerle cerrar esos ojos al mismo tiempo que los rosados labios partidos por el inclemente tiempo se abrían dejando escuchar sonidos tan eróticos y pecaminosos que cualquiera que les escuchase daría por sentado que eran personas carentes de morales.

El hombre de los ojos lilas paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo, imaginando que cada roce era dado por manos más pequeñas y ágiles que las suyas, dentro de la fantasía incluso, el jovencito con el que soñaba buscaría entre los ricos ropajes el dinero de su incauta víctima, Byakuran lo sabría pero no le daría mayor importancia.

¿Qué era algo de dinero a cambio de las caricias expertas de alguien cuya inocencia había desaparecido ante las inclemencias de la pobreza?

Tan reales eran esas efímeras ilusiones que hasta creía escuchar su dulce voz de adolescente diciendo el nombre de Byakuran una y otra vez, siempre suplicante, pero dominante al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? El criminal terminaba siempre recordando que el muchacho era un mago que se especializaba en engañar a los incautos con sus ilusiones.

Pero él no era un incauto, lograba ver que ese muchacho con el que siempre soñaba, al que siempre deseaba le estaba volviendo loco de a poco. El jovencito le miraba siempre a través de la ventana porque sospechaba de las fantasías que nacerían de ese simple gesto.

El hombre de los ojos lilas jamás se dio cuenta, pero había terminado por caer en un embrujo.

Entre suposiciones de traiciones, deseos desenfrenados y fragmentos de las tardes que pasaba frente a la ventana, ya no sabía qué era sólido y qué incorpóreo.

La realidad de lo que pasaba en su vida yacía enterrada en una ilusión plagada de mentiras y de verdades, pero…

¿Deseaba abandonar ese mundo tan lleno de su obsesión?

Byakuran se encontró de nuevo frente a la ventana, mirando el espectáculo de la calle y de nuevo pudo lograr ver directo a los ojos del joven ilusionista, fue entonces que decidió que no quería abandonar ese lugar.

El joven de los ojos lilas había decidido abandonar toda realidad para quedarse en su mundo perfecto en donde le plagaba los pensamientos esa mirada gélida e intensa.

**NOTAS FINALES**

Se les agradece que hayan leído, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Desde el ciclo del renacimiento ~ Mukuro kun


End file.
